Total Drama World Tour: Reimagination (yay)
by Dolph63
Summary: This is a reimagination of the third season of Total Drama. In this, Beth and Eva participate in the game and Ezekiel's on a different team. What will happen? Find out by reading this. There will be non-official shipping, some semi-adukt jokes and love for Zeke.


**This contains non-official couple shipping, some semi-adult jokes, two additional contestants and love for Ezekiel (some of these only on later chapters.)**

**If you have a problem with any of these things, do not read this.**

**This story takes place during Total Drama World Tour.**

The contestants were in Egypt, in the Up or Under challenge, in which they had to get past a pyramid. Many contestants were already across the finish line and were assigned to their teams.

Suddenly, from inside the pyramid, the unexpected duo of Beth and Eva appeared, the latter carrying the former under her arm.

"Good to see you made it out.", Chris McLean said, "Beth, go to Team 1, Eva, go to Team 2."

"It was nice to work with you.", Beth told Eva, extending her hand for a handshake. Eva hesitated for a bit, but gave in saying "It was nice working with you too." She gave the short girl a handshake, and both went to their respective teams.

The trio consisting of Duncan, Courtney and Gwen was climbing down the pyramid, tied to each other, they were arguing when the song bell played, because the season was a musical. "You said only one song for episode!", Duncan yelled at Chris, angry. They had singed a song back in the plane. "Yes, I did.", the host replied, "But this is a reprise, technically not a new song."

Duncan's eye started to twitch and then he said, "You know what?! I'm tired of this!" He started walking down the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen with him. "I'm tired of being on this show, tired of having to compete on this stupid challenges, tired of your psychotic behavior. I'm not singing anymore. I quit!" he cut the rope and walked away.

"Well, that was… something…", Chris said, breaking the silence that had been left by Duncan., "Courtney and Gwen, go to Team 3." They joined Heather and Cody at the team area.

Suddenly, Izzy, covered in paper looking like a mummy, was carrying a figure covered in paper as well.

"Izzy, NO!", Owen yelled to her. "You're carrying the undead!", Noah added, yelling as well. "Cool! Bite me and I can become your undead companion." Suddenly, the figure started to shake and jumped off her arms. It took off the paper that covered its head to reveal it was Ezekiel. "Yo, I'd like to meaningfully thank Izzy and sarcastically thank the rest of you, eh.", Ezekiel said. He ran up to Chris and pleaded, "After all this you gotta let me back in the game!" Chris had left Ezekiel on the airport but he managed to latch onto the plane.

Chris thought for a bit and then remembered what caused Ezekiel's elimination in the first season. "Since we're a man short, you can go with Izzy join the all girl Team 3."

"I'm in the team too!", Cody yelled angrily. "Exactly!", Chris said, "an all girl team."

Ezekiel was a bit hesitant in going to the team, because of what happened in the first season. He gave in and walked towards his team. "Yo, homies. Are ya' ready to wi-", he was cut off by Gwen, that said "If you don't stop with the slang, I can assure we're sending you home if we lose." Ezekiel looked down in a bit of shame and said "Ok, sorry."

"In this season, you'll be the ones to choose the team names.", Chris told the contestants. "So talk to each other and decide on a name."

Team 1 talked for a bit and said at the same "Team Victory!". The team logo wad gold with a trophy. "Ok, then, if you wanna get yourselves jinxed…", Chris muttered. "Wait, wha-?", Beth started to exclaim, but couldn't because she was interrupted by Team 3 saying their name.

"Team Amazon!". Courtney's foot accidentally hit Cody in the groin, so he wasn't able to say anything about it. The logo was pink with a symbol of the female gender. "I can live with that, eh.", Ezekiel said.

Team 2 was having trouble deciding on the name when Sierra made a suggestion. "Oh, I got it! Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!" "What?!", was her team's reply. "I like it!", the host said. The team's logo was blue with Chris's face.

"Now, I'm going to give you some things you'll need for the next challenge. Team Amazon, you get a camel." The camel appeared. "Cool!", Ezekiel exclaimed. "Yeah! I can speak camel! I'll have someone interesting to talk to!"

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Really Hot!...", Chris continued. "I think there were only four "Really"s…" "You get a goat."

"And Team Victory, you get a stick." "How will that help?", Harold asked.

"You'll see that every award has its advantages, eventually. But how will the challenge go? Who will win? Will Ezekiel be voted off first again?"

"Wow, _real_ nice of you, eh."

"Find out next time on Total. Drama. _WORLD TOUR!"_

**Tell me in the reviews if you want me to continue.**


End file.
